It's You
by Rosetta T. Violette
Summary: Two lover are killed with having no happy ending. They are reborn in the future but are still separated from one another. The demon must find his angle before the Marines, or else... AceXFEMLuffy (Original story, "PROMISES", by Kirin A. Neko)
1. Prolong

Prolong

The heaven and demon world had been at their throats for many years. The war ends when the one and only son of the Demon king propose to an Angel, one who will be next in throne. The angel refuses the marriage for he was already in love with someone else. The Angel doesn't know the name of the one he likes but one thing is for sure he's a demon.

When the moon was at it peak the angel left the palace in the heaven and went to the human world. The demon was shock at this so he went and followed his bride.

When the angel was going to the human world he was clumsy and he fell from the sky instead of flying. During that act it caught the attention of humans. They were curious at what had happened so they all went to the direction of the light.

The angel was found by a greedy man. The human forced the angel to be his slave saying that he was an ancestor that created the world. The angel didn't have enough power to fight the human back. His powers were drain when he had fallen from the sky.

When the demon learned about this he was angered at the human for treating his bride like a trash. He went around the world in search for the place the man was. He killed anyone from stopping him on reaching the human. He had finally found the whereabouts of the human, which was in Saboady Archipelego.

When the demon had reached the place he was surrounded by an army of humans. He killed them all until the only one left was the human that had taken his bride away. The human was petrified at the demon but was still foolish. The man had laugh and told him of his greatness. The only respond the demon said was

'Angels an demons were the first to be created before your so-called "world" was created and do you think a demon or an angel would give birth to a filthy human. NO! We created you with the dirt you are now standing on and the water from the seas. So you should be grateful that I still hadn't killed you. Now that I still have control of myself... ANGEL!'

The human laugh at the demon right before him. The demon then realized what the human had done. The human had dared to injure his bride. The demon slaughtered the man. He had made sure that he wouldn't survive the depths of hell.

After he had killed him the angel then appeared from a hut near the place of the massacre. The angel had long realized that the one he was meant to marry was the one he had longed for. They went to each other. The angel had a injuries all over his body and he had no more power to heal himself. The demon fasten his speed when he notice that the angel was about to fall. He had caught him in time. The angel looked at the demon then said 'sorry' with a tender look before the angel had died. The demon couldn't take the angels death so he went and took a sword that was near him and then struck himself in the heart with it.

The demon held the angels hand as he too died. They lay side-by-side looking up in the heavens as the sun rose from the horizon.

The Gods were moved at how the demon had shown affection to the angel that they had went and gave their wedding presents for them.

The angel and demon were reincarnated to humans but would still be able to keep their powers.

The demon was raised in the pirate world while the angel's whereabouts and identity will remain unknown till the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Kirin, the original author, has stop using fanfiction and has also given me, Rosetta, the right to post the story and also continue it instead of the story being deleted. Anyway tell me what you guys think of the story, I wanted to keep the original plot but delete things here and there. Have fun and don't forget to Review. Ask any questions you have and I will answer them as best a I can.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 1

_'Ace... I love you, Ace.' A girl told the boy right in front of her. The boy was shock at this. The two children were trying to hide from the rain using a big oak tree as a shelter. "Do you love me, Ace?" The girl ask._

_'Yeah, I love you the most Lu.' Ace responded with a sincere look that told the girl that he was telling the truth. At this the girl then peck him on the lips then later giggled. Ace was flabbergasted at the action that was done._

_'I cast a spell on Ace and now we'll be together forever.' The girl said in happiness. 'Aren't you happy, Ace?' Ace shook his head at this and responded, 'I'm glad we'll be together forever. I promise to be with you and protect you through life and death Lu.'_

* * *

"Ace, Ace wake up!" A voice screamed.

'Who's?' Ace asked himself.

"Dear please wake up!" The voice now sounded worried and he could feel himself getting wet and salty.

"Rouge, honey, don't worry that size of a sea-king can't kill our son." Another voice said. Ace then open his eyes to see his parents, his mother getting angry at his father. "See!"

"You stupid husband! How could you bring Ace to one of your 'expeditions', he's still 13 can't you wait until his at least 15!" Rouge shouted at Gol, her husband.

"You worry too much mom, I'm fine!" Ace tried to defend himself. Ace's mother was always a mother-hen and spoiled Ace to no end, which lead to him wanting freedom from his mother's care. He wanted to be like his father, a pirate king who explored the world from bottom to top and vice versa.

"Still..." Rouge tried to say something but somehow felt offended at her son's words.

"...Rouge our son is growing up. You should start believing him more." Gol then told Rouge. "Fine! Men will always be men, stubborn!" Rouge then pouted and the two men laugh at her response.

_'Ace—'_

Ace heard his name and ask, "you guys called?" His parents look at him like he was crazy. "I guess not, must be my imagination." He then shrugs it off.

_'Ace, I love you...'_ When Ace heard this a picture of the girl in his dreams come flashing back._'...We'll be together forever.'_

***thump-thump***

Ace hearts then began to beat faster and it hurt Ace. Rouge and Gol was worried, what was happening to their son but suddenly their son's surrounding became darker and this made the two couple have harder time breathing. Then a light seemed to exploded and their son was gone from where he was and the one that was in Ace place was a man with dark wings, hair that reach his mid-back, a pair of horns that were large, and he wore clothes that look expensive. The man then said, "Luffy, my angel I will come rescue you.", before collapsing and Ace's 'original' form came back.

The two couple rush next to their child and brought him to a doctor nearby.

* * *

In a void somewhere, a girl who was chained up and was bleeding looked up but was not surprise to only see the same things for 5 years. She then smile. "Ace is coming, I have to get ready." The chains then began to fade away and her wounds began to heal.

"It's been 5 years so he must be 13 already. I wonder how's he been. Oh, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend already." She joked around. Clothes then began appearing, covering her body up from the coldness of the place that she was locked up.

A door then appeared in the void and so she went ahead and opened it. When she opened it, a garden of roses was revealed and a man who had a short beard, mustache and sideburns that pointed upward, and the yellow eyes the resembled a hawk, which earned him his nickname.

"I see you've freed yourself, Luffy D. Monkey ." the man said in a monotone.

"I also see they put you as the pet dog to guard me Mihawk." Luffy tried to insult Mihawk but it did no work on agitating the man.

"Hn." Was the man's only reply. Mihawk then gestures for Luffy to seat in the chair next to him and have tea. She abide to his request.

"What's your plan now? Report this to the Marine?" Luffy ask. Mihawk shook his head, "No, you can do whatever you wish as long as they don't find out. I never approve of this anyway so its their problem."

"That fine then can you let me stay here for 2 years?" Mihawk was confused at this. She could just leave but why wait for 2 years? Luffy opens her mouth to speak but shuts it and just smiled.

"Do whatever you like." Mihawk answered with no emotions put in to it.

"Thanks, _onii-san_." She answered jokingly with a pure innocent smile.


End file.
